The Butterfly Project
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: Hinamori Momo is depressed about Aizen after the Winter War, and begins self harm. But when she starts the Butterfly Project, will she be able to smile again? Please Read and share to spread awareness of depression and stop self harm!


**Hi! I'm writing this story today, because I want to share awarness to people who want to cut themselves, that they shouldn't, and to help stop, they should do the Butterfly Project. If you don't know what the Butterfly project search it up or continue reading. Hope You Like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

* * *

**Momo's P.O.V.**

I hate myself. Everyday I'm depressed, and it's all because of Aizen. Every since we defeated Aizen and I was left out of the 12th Division, I have hated myself for everything. For trying to stand up for Aizen, to fight Toshiro, For everything. I don't properly eat and drink and sleep, because of that I have to see Captain Unohana for help. Every night I cry myself to sleep, live through a nightmare, and cry. Toshiro and Rangiku are worried about me. But I tell them I'm alright, even though I'm Breaking inside. I couldn't live with my pain.

So, I started to hurt my self. I began to slap, punch, slam, scratch myself. But every time I don't think its enough. I want myself to feel the pain I put through, Toshiro, Rangiku, Hirako and everyone in the Soul Society. So I began to cut myself. I would grab a kitchen knife and cut myself on my wrist everyday, while I cried.

One day, I had to go to Squad 4 for a check up for my mental instability. Unohana saw straight away, that I had cut myself, from the small blood stains on my clothes and hand. So she told me a good way to stop.

"Lieutenant Hinamori. You must stop cutting yourself." Unohana started off

"I'm sorry, Captain Unohana. But I can't. I can't live with my self today." I say starting to Break-down

"Hinamori. Have you ever heard about the Butterfly Project?"

"No..." I trail off as the tears begin to fall. She hand me a tissue.

"It is when, people who are depressed and want to cut themselves, like you, stop by drawing a butterfly on their hand or arm or wrist. Then you write the name of someone, or many people who are dear to you on the butterfly. If you ever cut yourself, you have killed the butterfly, if you don't you let it live. You must let it fade naturally and then you have passed the butterfly project." Unohana explains " And I want you to try it."

"Okay then. I'll try." I say quietly and stand up to leave.

When I arrive back, i grab a sharpie, from the world of the living, And draw a butterfly. When I'm done, Rangiku comes in.

"Momo! Whatcha doing?" Rangiku asks

"I'm drawing a butterfly to help me stop cutting. I have to write the names of people dear to me on it. You want to sign." I reply

"So, if I write my name adn you cut it, you basically killed me?"

"I guess." I reply shrugging

"I'll write but you better not kill me!" Rangiku teased. She signed her name. "Oh! I know! I'll be right back, stay right here."

"Ok" I insure her, as she leaves. I wonder where she's going. A few minutes she is back. But not alone. Renji, Hisagi, Izuru, Rukia and Ichigo are with her.

"Rangiku. What is this?"

"I brought them all here so they can sign their names on your Butterfly!" Rangiku answers me happily.

"C'mon Momo, let us sign we want to help you." Rukia says.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts. That made me smile. They all still cared about me and love me. I hand them a sharpie and they all write their name on the butterfly, after that they soon left. I got bored and decided to take a walk. As I walked past the 4th division, I ran into Isane.

"Hello Isane!" I say happily

"Hello Hinamori." She then looks at my wrist. "What's that?"

"It's a butterfly. It will help me stop cutting myself. Would you like to sign?" I say while I take a sharpie pen out.

"Sure then. I will love to help out" Isane said while taking the sharpie pen out of my hand and signs my hand.

"Arigotou! Ja ne!" I say as I skip along. later in my walk, I run into, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku.

"Hello Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku" I say politely, bowing my head.

" Lieutenant Hinamori! It's nice to see you are well." Captain Ukitake say kindly

"What may that be on your wrist Hinamori-chan" Captain Kyoraku asks

"It's a Butterfly to help me stop cutting would you like to sign?" I say with a sharpie in hand

"Of course. We would love to help!" They both sign their names and head on. It was like that for the rest of the day. As I returned to my private Headquarters, I saw Toshiro.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" I shout smiling. He turns around to see me.

"It's nice to see you smiling Bed-wetter." Toshiro says with a smirk "Want to tell me why?"

"It's because of this!" I say pointing at the butterfly with almost every captain and lieutenants name on it. "Would you like to sign?"

"Sure"He replies cooly. He grabs my wrist and the sharpie pen and writes _SHIRO-CHAN._

"Thanks so much!" I thank him and give him a big hug. And we go our separate ways.

It's been so long since I was last able to sleep in peace.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Hope you liked the story! Please share this to your friends to share awarness! It will help a Lot. Please review !**

**JA NE!**


End file.
